


You Always Meow Twice

by TsingaDark



Series: When I'm With You, I'm Feline Good [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, I apologise for the title, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan regrets not having asked Phil for his phone number when he had the chance but when he meets him again in the elevator, he takes the chance and asks Phil if he wants to see Anakin again. What he really wants, of course, is Phil to spend time with him and not with his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Meow Twice

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to You Had Me At Meow, so if you haven't read that I recommend you do, otherwise some things in this probs won't make sense  
> also, this is shit, I'm sorry  
> (the titles keep getting worse as I am desperately trying to make a pun)  
> many thanks to [my beta](http://cloudyrica.tumblr.com) :))

Dan had forgotten how high-maintenance Anakin could be. Living in close quarters with his cat reminded him of old times, when he’d still lived at home and Anakin had spent a lot of time in Dan’s room. This was nothing like that. 

Once Anakin had realised that he wasn’t allowed to go outside, he apparently decided to make Dan’s life a living hell. He constantly walked all over the keyboard of Dan’s laptop when Dan was using it and slept on important documents, like an essay Dan needed to hand in the next day, making it wrinkly. He also jumped on Dan when he’d just fallen asleep and then laid down on Dan’s face, probably trying to suffocate him. 

Needless to say, Dan wasn’t pleased, but he loved Anakin dearly and could understand that he was only behaving this way because he was denied outside access. His mood wasn’t improved by the fact that it had been one and half days since he’d last seen Phil. 

He couldn’t for the life of him forget the kiss they’d shared. He was aware that Phil didn’t feel the same way about it like Dan did but still, he couldn’t erase the soft and firm feeling of Phil’s lips pressing to his from his memory. 

Dan was annoyed at himself that he hadn’t asked for Phil’s number but everything had happened so fast that he hadn’t even thought about that. Since then he had spent an embarrassingly large amount of time either in the common rooms or the parking lot, trying to no avail to catch a glimpse of Phil somewhere. 

It was one day later that he saw Phil again, this time in the lift on the way to his room. The door was about to close when Dan saw Phil running towards the elevator and he immediately pressed the button to open the doors again.

“Thanks,” Phil said, breathlessly, and did a double take when he realised that it was Dan who’d held the lift for him. “Hey,” he added with a smile.

“Hi,” Dan answered. All of a sudden everything he’d wanted to say to Phil once he saw him again was erased from his mind and all he could do was stare at him.

“How’s your cat?” Phil asked then, pulling Dan out of his thoughts.

“Good,” Dan answered, adjusting his fringe. “Actually, he’s pretty pissed off that he can’t go outside. I live in constant fear I’ll come back to a destroyed room.”

Phil laughed. “He didn’t seem to be the rampaging type when I met him.”

“You obviously don’t know him,” Dan replied and in that moment the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening with a loud ding. 

Phil looked at Dan and then at the door and he was just about to step out of the elevator. Dan knew he had to seize this chance otherwise he’d probably never see Phil again. He was always that lucky.

“Do you want to see him again?” Dan blurted out and tried not to cringe when Phil turned around to look at him.

“Anakin?” Phil asked. He seemed a bit confused as to why Dan would ask him that. 

Well, it was the only excuse Dan could think of to prolong their conversation. Everyone liked cats so it was likely Phil did too.

“Um, yeah,” Dan clarified. “I think he’d really like some company that isn’t me and he seemed to like you so…,” Dan trailed off.

“Okay,” Phil said and he sounded hesitant, much like he’d done when Dan had asked him for help. “Now?”

“Whenever you like,” Dan replied, even though he really wanted Phil to accompany him right this minute.

“Okay,” Phil said again. “I’ll just bring my stuff to my room and then I’ll join you.” It sounded more like a question.

“Yeah, cool.” Dan smiled at him. “Do you still know which room?” 

“620, right?” Phil stepped out of the elevator.

“Yeah.”

“See you in a minute,” Phil said with a smile and before Dan could reply the doors slid shut and the elevator took him up to his floor. 

He felt giddy all of a sudden, almost forgetting that Anakin was in his room, when he opened the door and the cat tried to escape through his legs. He managed to grab him at the last second and dragged him back inside. 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere,” he told Anakin and set him down on the bed after he’d closed the door. Anakin meowed at him in response and promptly turned around, not looking at Dan anymore.

“Fine, be huffy then. But Phil’s coming over in a few minutes and I want you to behave, okay?” Dan quickly scanned the room for dirty clothes he’d discarded on the floor the last few days. He picked up a pair of underwear as well as a few t-shirts and pajama bottoms and stuffed them into his wardrobe. “No biting and scratching, alright?” 

Dan looked at Anakin, who’d taken up a comfortable position on Dan’s pillow, getting his hairs everywhere. His green eyes were following Dan around the room. He obviously knew something was up.

“Please,” Dan added as he heard someone knocking on the door. Dan hurried towards it, throwing a glance at his reflection in the mirror and fixing his hair on the way.

As expected Phil stood in the corridor and smiled at Dan. “Hello again,” he said cheerily.

“Hi, come in.” Dan looked back at Anakin, who was still on the bed, and stepped to the side to let Phil in. 

“Thanks,” Phil said as he walked past Dan. He stopped in the middle of the room, seemingly unsure of what to do, when Anakin stood up and jumped off the bed, immediately twisting himself around Phil’s legs and meowing in the process.

Dan chuckled. Most of the time Anakin tried very hard to not come across as needy but then there were also times like this when he desperately tried to get someone’s attention. He seemed to remember Phil or maybe he just liked the way he smelled. Either way, Dan was glad he wasn’t attacking Phil or otherwise making a bad impression.

“Oh, you have a playstation?” Phil asked when he spotted Dan’s TV stand and all of his games next to it.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, proud of his collection, and joined Phil where he stood. “Do you play?”

“I probably spend more time playing video games than necessarily healthy.” Phil stepped towards the pile of video games and almost tripped over Anakin, who was still rubbing his head on Phil’s leg. 

“Oh God!” Phil exclaimed. “Sorry!” He crouched down to pet Anakin, who seemed a bit confused at first as to why Phil had suddenly decided to give him attention, but then basked in it and enthusiastically started to purr.

“Don’t worry, he’s used to that,” Dan said and Anakin immediately fixed him with the glare of death. Dan had been the receiver of that look too many times to be intimidated by it. Anakin almost never bit or scratched him anyway.

Phil continued to pet Anakin, causing him to fall flat onto his side, baring his belly to Phil, which he never did with people he didn’t know. Dan could only stare at the two as Phil actually managed to touch Anakin’s stomach without getting his hand bitten off. That was a first.

“You should probably stop doing that,” Dan warned him. “As soon as he realises what’s actually happening, that hand won’t be attached to your body anymore.”

“O-kay,” Phil replied and slowly pulled his hand back. Anakin meowed miserably at the loss. 

Phil continued his earlier mission to Dan’s stack of video games and began looking through them. “Oh, you play Final Fantasy?” he asked as he held up the cover.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, crouching next to him and almost losing his balance as Anakin decided to jump onto his knees. He was still trying to get closer to Phil, who absentmindedly patted him on the head.

“Want to play?” Phil asked then and Dan was so happy he wanted to jump out of the window.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed, grabbing Anakin and putting him down so that he could stand up and prepare everything for playing the game.

They sat down next to each other on the bed with Anakin following suit and making himself at home in Phil’s lap.

“You can just shove him away if you don’t like that,” Dan said and motioned towards Anakin rubbing his head on Phil’s stomach.

“Ah no, it’s fine,” Phil said as he scratched behind Anakin’s ear. “I’m never really near cats so this is nice.”

“Okay,” Dan replied but still eyed Anakin warily, trying to send him a mental message that he should, under no circumstances, scratch or bite Phil and scare him off in the process. He seemed to somewhat understand Dan as he just kept on purring and rubbing his head on either Phil’s hand or arm or whatever else was within reach.

Even though there was enough space on the bed for several people, Phil and him were sitting quite close, their sides almost touching. Having Phil this close made Dan nervous but as the familiar intro of Final Fantasy 9 began playing, he relaxed. At least he had some knowledge of this game so that he could impress Phil.

As it turned out, Phil was just as familiar with the game as he was and they quickly fell into a rhythm of bickering and shoving the other to distract them from the game, nevermind that they were playing  _ together  _ and not  _ against _ one another. 

After two hours or so - it could have been anything between half an hour and five hours, Dan honestly couldn’t tell - Phil eventually suggested to stop playing and watch a movie instead. Dan had gathered every available pillow, so that they had something to lean on, and had volunteered to make microwave popcorn. Phil had said that he could never quite seem to get the timing right so that there weren’t too many kernels left but also nothing burnt, so obviously Dan had had to show him. No one could survive their twenties without knowing how to perfectly make microwave popcorn.

Now that they weren’t moving around so much anymore, the only thing that kept their entire sides from touching was the bowl of popcorn between them. Dan slowly regretted having suggested it, but as his and Phil’s hands simultaneously reached into the bowl, he realised that it hadn’t been such a bad idea. They both pulled away as their hands touched and looked at each other. 

Dan could see that Phil was blushing but gestured for Dan to take some popcorn. Dan was pretty sure he was blushing as well and if Anakin had sensed that they’d had a Moment™, he meowed loudly and stretched. Dan was glad for the interruption, though, as he was fairly sure he would have kissed Phil, had they stared at each other a second longer.

As the movie progressed, Dan couldn’t for the life of him concentrate on the happenings on screen. He was acutely aware of Phil beside him, especially when the popcorn finally ran out and Phil moved the empty bowl to the side. But, as confident as he’d been earlier, he didn’t feel one ounce of it now, even though he would’ve loved to just take Phil’s hand into his. Since Phil was quite busy petting Anakin that was out of the question anyway, but Dan could dream, couldn’t he? Even if Anakin was getting all of Phil’s attention and rubbing it in Dan’s face too, with the loud way he was purring.

After a while Dan suddenly became aware of the lack of sound coming from beside him, Anakin had stopped purring, and Dan turned to look at Phil. He couldn’t help the quiet sound that escaped him upon seeing Phil. His head had sunk forward onto his chest and his eyes were closed. His mouth hung slightly open and if Dan listened closely enough, he could hear his deep breaths. 

Dan smiled and turned around again to turn off the movie. If Phil fell asleep during them watching a movie then he must’ve been pretty tired, so Dan couldn’t bring himself to wake him. Instead, he pried Anakin from his hands, setting him down on the floor, and tried to gently get Phil to lie down without waking him up. Otherwise he’d have quite the neck pain later. 

To his surprise, Phil followed Dan’s careful tugs and laid down, immediately snuggling into Dan’s side. Dan wanted to give him some space and shuffled away but Phil grabbed onto his thigh, and well, Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t actually want to be this close to Phil, so he stayed where he was, even though he was in a state between sitting and actually lying down and knew he’d be the one with neck pain come morning.

It wasn’t long, though, before Dan drifted off to sleep too.

*

Dan woke up feeling disoriented. He was too warm and the air around him felt thin and stuffy as if he’d pulled the duvet up over his head during sleep. 

After spending a few minutes in that uncomfortable state of being half awake and half asleep he finally realised why he felt too hot to be comfortable. He hadn’t pulled up the duvet, in fact he was lying on top of it, no, instead his face was pressed into Phil’s t-shirt. Sometime during sleep - Dan didn’t know how long it had been - they’d changed positions. Phil was lying on his back and Dan on his side, his hand had migrated onto Phil’s stomach, just lightly resting there. Phil was incredibly warm next to him, which was probably the reason why Dan had cuddled up to him in his sleep.

Once he fully realised what he was actually doing, namely being in Phil’s personal bubble, Dan immediately scooted backwards to give Phil some space. And promptly fell ass first on the floor. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, rubbing his head where it’d made contact with the carpet. “ _ Shit _ .”

“Hm?” 

Dan stilled upon hearing Phil’s confused mumbling from the direction of the bed. He sat up and winced, hoping he hadn’t managed to break his tailbone. As he turned towards the bed he saw that Phil was already looking at him. 

“What are you doing down there?” Phil asked, his words slurred from sleepiness.

“Nothing,” Dan quickly lied. Maybe a bit too quickly as Phil looked at him warily. 

Phil only now seemed to realise that he was lying on Dan’s bed and that the movie wasn’t playing anymore. Confusion was prominent on his face. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Um,” Dan said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Phil replied and nodded slightly, probably more to himself than to Dan. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked with a yawn.

Because you looked too cute for me to wake you up, Dan wanted to say. He obviously didn’t. That’d be creepy. 

More creepy than you cuddling him in your sleep, his brain so not helpfully chimed in.

“I feel asleep, too,” he lied instead. It wasn’t totally untrue, after all he did fall asleep. Just a while later than Phil had.

“Okay,” Phil just said, readily believing Dan. He rubbed his eyes and only now Dan saw how red rimmed they were. He looked like he’d cried but Dan was pretty sure that he would’ve woken up from that.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked concerned.

“Hm?” Phil looked at him again. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

His smile wasn’t really reassuring but in that moment Anakin decided to make an appearance again and jumped onto the bed to demand to be petted by Phil. Phil complied and Anakin started purring loudly, making Phil actually smile. 

That was, until he sneezed, scaring Anakin so badly that he jumped off the bed, seeking shelter behind Dan. Dan reassuringly patted Anakin’s head and grabbed the pack of tissues off his night stand, throwing them at Phil. 

Naturally, he hit Phil’s head but since he hadn’t thrown anything heavy, he thought his terrible aim was excusable. 

“Tha-” Phil sneezed again. “Thanks,” he finally managed to say after blowing his nose.

“No worries.”

Anakin seemed to have recovered from the shock and once again jumped onto the bed, only for Phil to sneeze again when Anakin’s tail swished over Phil’s face while he walked past him. 

Dan wanted to ask Phil if he was okay again as a thought occurred to him. 

The first time they had met, Phil had sneezed as violently as this upon having Anakin freeroam and Dan giving Phil the coat he’d used to smuggle Anakin into his dorm room. And now he was sneezing again being near to Anakin.

Was Phil allergic to cats? 

No, surely that couldn’t be. He’d been just fine earlier when Anakin had laid on his lap the entire time they’d played Final Fantasy and when they’d started watching the movie. Maybe he was getting sick?

Phil sneezed again and Dan came to the conclusion that Phil definitely wasn’t okay, no matter what he said. He might as well ask him if he was allergic. At least then he’d not have to worry about having inflicted unnecessary torture upon him.

“You’re not allergic to cats, are you?” 

Phil looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. “No,” he said but it sounded more like a question than anything else and contradictory to his words he sneezed again. 

“Maybe?” he added sheepishly. 

Dan got up and snatched Anakin off the bed, getting hissed at in the process. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked reproachfully, not understanding why Phil hadn’t told him right at the beginning.

Phil shrugged and sat up, avoiding Dan’s gaze. “I didn’t…,” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

“I meant it when I said you’re cute, y’know,” he tried again, blushing as the words came out in a rush. 

Dan could feel himself blush in return. He hadn’t quite known what kind of answer Phil would give him but he certainly hadn’t expected this. 

Dan was very opinionated and he always had something to say, no matter the topic, but for once in his life he was speechless. 

“I wanted to spend time with you,” Phil said and shrugged again, probably trying to signalise that he didn’t actually care that much even though his tone of voice betrayed him. 

“We could’ve met next week, you spoon,” Dan said, not caring how soft his voice sounded. 

Phil shrugged again and then sneezed, kind of ruining the moment, but Dan still leant forward to gently lay his hand over Phil’s. Phil immediately turned over his hand and let their fingers intertwine. 

He still looked hesitant, though, like he wasn’t quite believing that Dan liked him. All the confidence he’d radiated when he’d kissed Dan a few days ago was gone and Dan didn’t like seeing him this uncertain, especially considering that Dan was pretty sure about his feelings.  

“I really liked it when you kissed me,” Dan confessed, wanting to look away but not giving into it. He was glad he didn’t when he saw Phil smile at him happily. 

“Me, too,” Phil said and then he leant forward, capturing Dan’s lips in a kiss - an awkward one since Anakin was still in Dan’s arms and the distance between them was too big for it to be comfortable but it was nice regardless and more heartfelt than their first kiss had been. 

Of course, as they parted Phil sneezed again, causing Anakin to jump out off Dan’s embrace. He seemed to have had enough of surprises as he gracefully jumped onto the desk and started grooming himself. 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh at this ridiculous situation they were in, but considering the way they’d met that wasn’t anything new. Phil joined in, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in what Dan could only call an adorable way. 

Then they kissed again and Dan couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as Phil’s tongue wound his way into Dan’s mouth. They probably would’ve continued on this path if Phil had stopped sneezing but as his eyes started to water, they decided that it would probably be best if Phil didn’t spent a second longer in Dan’s room. 

Dan felt disappointment rise up in him, even though he knew full well that he didn’t need to feel disappointed in the slightest. The way things were going he’d probably end up in Phil’s room in a few hours anyway but still, saying goodbye to Phil at the door felt wrong.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” he asked concerned, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah,” Phil replied and smiled at him. “See you later, yeah?”

“Of course,” Dan said and leant forward to kiss Phil one last time. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of kissing Phil. 

“See you.” Phil awkwardly waved at him and then walked backwards for a few steps, almost tripping over someone’s doormat. 

When he was gone, Dan returned back inside, letting himself fall onto his bed. As always when Dan was trying to have a few minutes to himself, Anakin immediately jumped onto Dan’s stomach and started to painfully knead it. Dan didn’t have the energy stop him. All he could think of was Phil and the way he laughed and the way his lips felt on his. 

Yeah, Dan was really screwed, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think about this


End file.
